Yusuke and Leo
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Yusuke and Leo of the Ninja turtles on adventures together!
1. The Street Shark Adventure Part 1

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone.

* * *

The Warp Part 1- The Street Shark Adventure part 1

At Yusuke's Apartment Leo and Yusuke were hanging out Yusuke was wearing his Sensui saga outfit T-shirt and jeans.

"Yusuke, where are you?" Leo asks as he looks for his friend.

"Right here!" Yusuke replies.

"Where are my Katanas?"

"I don't know you seen Puu?"

"I haven't."

Unknown to them there's a warp outside. But they see it.

"What's that?"

"I don't know!"

The warp sucks them up.

"Whoa!" Yusuke and Leo yells.

"Where are we going?" Leo asks.

"How should I know?" Yusuke replies.

The warp spins all the way to a world. It spins them out.

"Where are we?" Leo asks.

"Welcome to Fission City." Yusuke replies as he read the sign.

"Fission City? We were just in Japan."

"Relax, Leo."

"Ok, I worry too much."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Fission City, there's a Shark fest on the ground." Radio guy says to the city.

"Sharks?" Leo asks confused.

"We have got to see this." Yusuke exclaims as they went to where a lady was standing.

"Excuse me?" Leo asks.

"Ahh, a giant turtle!" Lady screams at the top her lungs.

"This just in a giant turtle was spotted with a teenager." Radio Guy replies.

"Great, Leo, we're on the news now." Yusuke says annoyed.

"Don't blame me for this!" Leo replies in the same tone.

Meanwhile at a lab Dr. Piranoid heard the Radio

"Well, a giant turtle and a teenager! Slash!" Dr. Piranoid calls.

"Yes Doctor." Slash the Marlin answers.

"Try to find the giant turtle and the teenager, take Killimari with you."

Meanwhile the Street Sharks heard the same thing.

"A giant turtle and a teenager." Leda replies.

"Probably one of Piranoid's Seaviates." Ripster replies.

"We have to stop them." Slammu says.

"They were last spotted near downtown." Streaks inform.

"Let's go!" Jab exclaims.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Leo were in alleyway

"We got to hide, Yusuke." Leo says.

"Ok, whose idea was this?" Yusuke asks.

"That strange warp just grabbed us and threw us here."

From a Distance Slash and Killimari were watching

"There they are." Slash says.

"A giant turtle he no bigger then the teen." Killimari replies.

"The Radio must have exaggerated the giant factor."

"Who cares we found them right?"

"Let's surprise them."

At the same time.

"Hey, you think it's safe now?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, come on!" Yusuke replies as Slash and Killimari came down

"Surprise!" Slash exclaims.

"What the… Spirit Gun!" Yusuke exclaims as his attack come toward Slash and Killimari

Slash and Killimari scream and ducks.

"Not a normal teen." Killimari says.

"Stop playing around and get them." Slash orders.

"Right!" Killimari replies as he shot s poison darts.

"There's my Katanas." Leo says as he got his katanas and slices darts.

"Where were they?" Yusuke asks.

"In my sheath!"

"Whoa! He's no ordinary giant turtle." Killimari says.

"I'm a ninja turtle." Leo replies seriously.

"I'm a Spirit detective, freak!" Yusuke replies in the same tone.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! You Fish freaks!"

"Why you!" Slash says angrily.

"That's it!" Killimari says in the same tone.

"Let's give them the slip." Leo says slyly.

"Right, Shot Gun!" Yusuke replies as more energy blasts Blows some stone on the Seaviates and they run off.

"They're escaping!" Killimari exclaims.

"While we were fighting, I put a tracking device on the teen." Slash informs. "Now the Doctor can find them

Meanwhile the Street Sharks were on the trail

"We got to find the teen and the giant turtle before Piranoid does." Ripster explains.

"We've got Sharks on the Fission City Road." Radio Guy informs.

"Follow them." Chief orders as the police follow the Sharks.

Meanwhile with Leo and Yusuke

"Ok, we're away from those so called sea creatures." Leo replies.

"Hey, where are we?" Yusuke asks.

"A lab."

"A lab great first a warp grabs us then we're transported to a city that we didn't know exist."

"Hello, Young teen and turtle." Dr. Piranoid greets as he came from behind them.

"Who are you?" Leo asks seriously.

"My name's Dr. Alfred Paradigm but you can call me Dr. Paradigm."

"Ok, Doc where are we?" Yusuke asks in the same tone as Leo.

"At my lab, I can show you around if you like." Dr. Piranoid replies.

"Ok, this not my thing! I have a short attention span!"

"Well, we must take a quick tour don't we?"

Dr. Piranoid shows Leo and Yusuke around.

"My brother, Donny, would have loved this!" Leo exclaims.

"Would he?" Dr. Piranoid asks.

"Yeah!"

"Boring!" Yusuke exclaims.

"Sorry, quickly come to my lab." Dr. Piranoid says as Leo and Yusuke follow to his lab.

"Wow, your lab is big." Leo exclaims.

"You know Donatello would kill for this, Leo." Yusuke exclaims.

"Yeah, I know."

"I need some help to catch some sharks would you like to be experimented… to help?" Dr. Piranoid slips out.

"Did you say experimented?" Yusuke asks seriously as he powers up his Spirit Gun.

"I'm not an experiment! Leo replies in the same tone as he pulls out his swords.

"I guess I should tell the truth I'm not the nice Doctor I'm supposed to be, Slash and Slobster, get them." Dr. Piranoid orders.

"Yes, Doctor." Slobster obeys as he and Slash grab Yusuke and Leo.

"Now, that I have some more experiments I still got some shark DNA left over, ahh, here they are." Dr. Piranoid says as he stabs Leo and Yusuke with the needle with the shark DNA.

Both scream in pain.

"That's it! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke exclaims as he blast them both out.

"Get them!" Dr. Piranoid orders as he turns piranha looking "NOW!"

Slobster and Slash try to but Yusuke and Leo escapes.

At the same time

"Are you ok, Yusuke?" Leo asks exhausted.

"Yeah, that Crazy Doc poisoned us." Yusuke replies in the same tone.

"I don't feel good."

Leo starts to transform into a Blue Shark His turtle face became shark like, his hands has three fingers, he grows a fin where his shell should be and gains pants.

"I had better days." Yusuke replies as he collapses on the ground his shirt bust open a fin grows on his back, gains shark teeth, he gained bigger muscles on his body all that's left is his pants and shoes He is now a green bull shark.

"Fortunately, we got pants all but we became sharks." Leo replies.

"Sharks!" Man yells seeing Leo and Yusuke.

"Uh-oh, some bad news folks there are more Shark sightings." Radio Guy informs.

"Get off pursuit there are 2 more sharks." Chief orders.

"More Sharks guys sound like Piranoid." Ripster says

"Well, we have to capture the fake sharks before the police do." Jab says.

The Police get to Leo and Yusuke.

"This is the police, Sharks, come out with your hands up." Chief orders.

To be continued…

End of Episode 1


	2. The Street Shark Adventure Part 2

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but the dogs and Leo and Yusuke's shark form

* * *

The warp part 2-The Street Shark Adventure part 2

They were about to get captured when the Street Sharks dug a hole for them to jump in

"They escaped." Chief exclaims.

Meanwhile with Leo, Yusuke and the Street Sharks

"Who saved us?" Leo asks.

"They did." Yusuke replies pointing to the Street Sharks.

"Ok, you two are working for Piranoid?" Ripster asks.

"What!" Leo and Yusuke reply in shock.

"We know both of you are here to destroy us." Jab exclaims.

"No, we're not we were a mutant ninja turtle and a teen." Leo replies calmly.

"You guys are the teen and the turtle?" Ripster asks confused.

"Yeah, we were until Piranoid as you guys call him changed us into sharks." Yusuke replies.

"So he had left over shark DNA?"

"Yeah." Leo replies.

"Well, we may to need find a cure for you guys." Streaks inform.

"But we can't find a cure for us." Slammu exclaims.

"We can't find it for us but we may be able to find it for them." Ripster says.

"Thanks, guys." Leo replies.

"Welcome." All 4 Street Sharks say.

"We didn't introduce ourselves. "Yusuke exclaims.

"I'm Leonardo."

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"I'm Ripster." Ripster introduces.

"I'm Streaks." Streaks introduce.

"I'm Slammu." Slammu introduces.

"I'm Jab." Jab introduces.

"We're the Street Sharks." All 4 exclaims.

"Well, guys, how do we get into Paradigm's lab and get pass the police?" Leo asks.

"Piranoid got the Police against us." Slammu exclaim angrily.

"But maybe I can get you all in." Lea replies.

"Yeah, but I know Piranoid's got something planned to frame us again." Ripster says.

"Don't worry we'll take care of that problem." Yusuke replies.

"How?" Jab asks confused.

"I have a secret weapon." Yusuke exclaims.

"So let's do it." Leo exclaims.

Meanwhile Piranoid and his Seaviates were again framing the Street Sharks.

"Do you all have those explosives in there?" Piranoid asks.

"Yes, Dr. Paradigm." Slash replies with a shark costume on.

"We put the last of them in the rooftop." Slobster replies with a shark costume on.

"Of course, get plenty of camera time." Killimari says with a Shark costume on:

"Huh?" Security Guard asks as he looks at Security TVs and calls the police." Hello, police the Street Sharks are here in the Fission Dog Pound."

"The Sharks are at the Fission Dog Pound." Chief orders.

Of course the Sharks, Yusuke and Leo heard this on the radio.

"Come on, Sharks let's go." Ripster replies all 6 sharks were going toward the dog pound.

They get to the Dog Pound.

"Sharks, Come out with your fins up." Chief says.

"We're the good guys." Yusuke says angrily.

"Ok, yeah, how come you all put explosives in the building?" Chief asks.

"Forget it, Yusuke, let's save the dogs." Leo replies trying to calm his friend.

"Freeze! I said Freeze!" Chief says.

Of course, the Seaviates set off the explosives the Security Guard was outside.

"Oh no, the dogs!" Security Guard yells as The Street Sharks, Yusuke and Leo go in they come out with 15 dogs

"There's a dog missing it's Ginger." Security Guard points out

"I'll get her." Yusuke exclaims as he went back in.

Of course Ginger, the golden retriever, was trapped in the corner with fire.

"Come on, Ginger." Yusuke calls as Ginger jumps the fire, runs to Yusuke, and Yusuke bust out the highest window.

"He saved the dog." Chief exclaims.

"But isn't he one of the Sharks that started that explosion?" Piranoid asks as came up behind the chief.

"But he saved the dog."

"Nonsense, he's coming with me."

"Ok, if you say so Dr. Paradigm."

"Of course, I know so."

Piranoid put a net on Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Leo calls in worry and was about to save Yusuke but Ripster stop him.

"Hold it! We need a plan to save him." Ripster informs.

"Ok."

"And we know where his hideout is." Jab informs.

"Good, I've got the perfect plan." Leo replies.

Meanwhile at Piranoid lab.

"I manage to capture the shark that was the teen." Piranoid says

"What are you going to do with him?" Slash asks.

"I'm making him one of the ferocious Sharks ever."

He puts the Mind control device on Yusuke. Yusuke holds head as his inner Shark and unknowingly his demon form takes control.

"Good, Shark, now go with Slash to get ready for your friends." Piranoid orders.

"Yes Master!" Yusuke obeys.

Meanwhile outside Piranoid's lair

"We're at Piranoid's Hideout." Ripster informs.

"Ok, everybody knows the plan?" Leo asks.

"Yeah!" The Street Sharks replies.

They all Attack from different sides.

"Shark Alert!" Slobster exclaims as he saw Leo and the Street Sharks.

"I'm Coming fool!" Slash replies.

The Sharks and Leo attack Slobster and Slash.

"Now you have to tangle with me." Killimari says as he shoots out his poison darts.

Leo pulls out his swords, blocks the darts and Slammu runs Killimari over.

They get to Piranoid's lab

"Piranoid! Where's Yusuke?" Ripster asks seriously.

"Where is he? He's right here!" Piranoid relies as Yusuke came from the dark He look like shark with red eyes and with some familiar tattoos.

"Yusuke!" Leo shouts but notices Yusuke's Tattoos on his body. "Oh-no, Piranoid did something bad. Those tattoos…"

Yusuke picks up Leo and throws him.

"Come on, we have to help Leonardo get back his friend." Ripster replies.

"Seismic Slam." Slammu shout as the floor break in half, Yusuke dodge it, his index finger glows.

"What's that coming out of his finger?" Jab asks.

"Spirit Energy! Watch Out!" Leo warns as Yusuke shoots his Spirit Gun.

Everyone moves and it explodes really hard.

"_His Spirit Gun is about as big as the one as when he's a demon. Wait, I think Piranoid opened his inner demon/inner shark to make him two monsters in one._" Leo thought but shouts to Yusuke. "Yusuke, it's me Leo you have to fight it."

Yusuke holds his head roars trying to fight his inner demon/inner shark his inner human wins the battle. "What's going on Leo?"

"Piranoid controlled you." Leo replies.

"Come on, guys, attack him at the same time. Spirit Gun!"

Leo slices the lab with his swords.

"Seismic Slam." Slammu shouts as the floor broke in half and the other Sharks bite everything in site. Piranoid escapes with his minions.

"Now for our cure." Leo says.

They go back to the Street Sharks headquarters.

"Here you two go". Lea as she sprays Leo and Yusuke.

Yusuke turns back into his human self.

Leo turns back into his mutant turtle self.

"Thanks, guys." Yusuke replies.

The Warp comes.

"We must go, but we'll come back again." Leo says.

"You both are honorary Street Sharks." Ripster informs.

"Thanks and See Ya!" Yusuke replies.

"So long." Leo replies as they go through the Warp.

Inside the warp

"Well, I'm ready for the next adventure." Yusuke says.

"Me too, this warp may take us to another place." Leo says.

"We'll see! Race you down!"

"You're on!"

End of Episode 2


	3. The Kim Possible Adventure Part 1

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone.

* * *

The Warp part 3 The Kim Possible Adventure part 1

Inside the Warp

"We're almost at the next place." Yusuke says.

"Wonder where that is?" Leo asks as the warp spits them out again

"Can't that thing land us somewhere softer?"

"Where are we now?" Leo asks as he read sign. "Welcome to Middleton."

"What is with the strange name cities First, Fission City then Middleton?" Yusuke replies.

Meanwhile at Middleton High, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were having a normal day at school.

"Normal day at school." Kim says.

"That's strange usually you get a call from Wade." Ron points out.

"That's the funny part."

"What's the funny part?"

"Wade not calling."

Kim's communicator beeps

"Kim." The communicator says.

"Wade, what's the Sitch?" Kim asks.

"There was a bizarre transdimensional hole in the middle of Middleton." Wade replies.

"Well, I'll see what came out of it. Come on, Ron."

"Where we going Kim?" Ron asks.

"To the middle of Middleton!" Kim replies.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Leo were walking around Middleton

"Whoa, this town is big." Yusuke exclaims.

"Yeah, they have a mall too!" Leo points out.

"Mall? We can't go you'll scare everyone."

"You're right."

"But maybe I can get you some clothes."

"Ok."

Yusuke went to the mall and got him and Leo clothes.

"There we'll fit in better." Yusuke replies.

"Yeah, with this hat on I won't be recognized for a mutant or monster." Leo replies as he put the trench coat and hat on.

Meanwhile with Kim and Ron

"Wade, do you know what came out of that interdimensional thing?" Kim asks.

"Two beings they walked off to the mall and still are walking." Wade replies.

"We have to find them, Ron."

"Those beings could be monsters. Ron replies scared.

"Yeah, monsters." Rufus agrees.

"Come on." Kim replies they try to get to Leo and Yusuke.

Meanwhile in Drakken's hideout

"Shego, I have discovered something." Drakken says excitedly.

"Let me guess is it China?" Shego replies sarcastically.

"Be funny all you want, but I discovered a dimensional hole."

"And?"

"Two beings came out of it, and I want to get to them before Kim Possible."

"Here we go again."

"Shego, let's get this party started yo."

Meanwhile with Yusuke and Leo

"Well, this town is so crazy." Yusuke says.

"They even have a Mexican place called Bueno Nacho." Leo says.

"Bueno Nacho?"

"I guess they don't have a pizza place, oh well."

Meanwhile with Kim, Ron and Rufus

"Wade, where did the two being go?" Kim asks.

"Well, I tracked them to Bueno Nacho." Wade replies.

"Bueno Nacho! We have to stop them before they destroy it." Ron shouts.

"Ron, why would they want to destroy it?" Kim asks.

"It's the best fast food Restaurant in town."

Kim and Ron got to Bueno Nacho.

"Wade, where are they?" Kim asks.

"Sitting outside." Wade replies.

"Got it."

"Let's go!" Ron says as they go outside.

"Which two people, Wade?" Kim asks.

"The one with trench coat and the one with the punk shirt on." Wade replies pointing out Leo and Yusuke.

"Alright, you two." Kim says.

"Huh? "Yusuke asks confused.

"How did you?" Leo asks in the same tone.

"You're both here to destroy Bueno Nacho." Ron says.

"What!" Leo and Yusuke shout in shock.

"So you're not here to destroy Bueno Nacho?" Ron asks.

"No, we're here to eat." Yusuke replies.

"Yes, this is good." Leo replies.

"But you never tried one thing the Naco." Ron says.

"What is the Naco?" Yusuke asks confused.

"You are definitely new in town it's a taco filled with Nachos."

"Ok? What are your names?" Leo asks.

"Kim Possible." Kim introduces.

"Ron Stoppable." Ron introduces as Rufus pops out of his pocket. "This is Rufus."

"A naked mole rat?" Leo asks.

"I've seen pictures of them but he's the first good-looking one. I bet he get the ladies attention." Yusuke says.

"Sure do." Rufus replies.

"I'm Leonardo." Leo introduces.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke introduces.

"Ok, I got Leonardo, but what's your name again?" Ron asks.

"Yooska." Yusuke replies pronouncing his name.

"Yusuke, it's a Japanese name, Ron, remember like Yori?" Kim replies.

"Oh yeah! Ron replies

"Leonardo is an Italian name." Kim replies.

"So you both came from different countries?" Ron asks.

"No, I was born in America." Leo replies.

"What's wrong why are you wearing a hat?" Kim asks as she notices Leo.

"Yeah, I noticed are you ugly or something?" Ron asks

Leo takes off the hat.

"So you're a mutant right." Ron asks.

"Yeah." Leo replies.

"I've seen worst besides you're actually cute for a mutant." Kim says.

"Well, he's a mutant ninja turtle." Yusuke exclaims.

"I am." Leo replies.

"Ninja Turtle! Cool!" Ron says as he makes ninja noises.

"And you are?" Kim asks.

"A Spirit Detective." Yusuke replies.

"Basically you fight monsters in your way."

"Yeah."

"Do you guys go to school?"

"No." Yusuke replies in a flat tone

"No." Leo replies in calm tone.

"Well, school's important here. Would like to come?" Kim asks.

"I'm really don't want to go but I will." Yusuke replies

"I'm with him but I'll go." Leo replies as the 4 teens leave.

They went to Kim's house.

"Well who'd you bring home, Kimmycup?" Kim's Dad asks.

"This is Yusuke and Leonardo." Kim introduces pointing to Yusuke and Leo.

"Those are cute names for boys." Kim's mom replies.

"Cool." Jim replies excitedly.

"Awesome." Tim replies in the same tone as they came down stairs.

"Those are my brothers." Kim says.

"I see." Leo replies.

"Hey, why are you wearing a hat?" Jim asks.

Leo takes off the hat

"Awesome, you're a mutant turtle. Tim replies.

"Well, that's a surprise." Kim's mom exclaims.

"Not really." Kim's dad replies.

"Hey, let's see what kind he is." Jim replies trying to see what Leo is.

"Tweebs, go away." Kim says.

"You guys can sleep here if you like." Kim's dad says.

"Thanks." Yusuke and Leo replies.

The next day at school

"This is Middleton High School." Kim replies as she shows Yusuke and Leo the school.

"Cool!" Yusuke replies.

"Interesting!" Leo replies.

"These are our lockers." Ron points out as Barkken came over

"Possible, Stoppable and you two new boys go to class." Barkken orders.

In Math class

"Stoppable, you got your homework?" Barkken asks.

"No, Mr. Barkken." Ron replies.

"And you two here's homework too."

Barkken gives Yusuke and Leo homework

"_Great, just like back home_." Yusuke thought annoyed.

"_Well, it's a start."_ Leo thought calmly.

After school

"Kim's a cheerleader." Yusuke says calmly. "A great one in fact."

"Yeah." Leo replies.

"Ron's the Mascot." Yusuke says but thinks "_He looks like an idiot_."

"The cheerleaders are great."

"Ok, Kim why did you bring Hat boy and Punk boy to practice?" Bonnie asks annoyed.

"So they see me practice they're names are Leonardo and Yusuke." Kim replies in the same tone.

"Whatever."

"Ok, Practice is over."

"Rival Trouble?" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah, but she does it every day, no big." Kim replies as they go to Bueno Nacho.

At Bueno Nacho

"The Naco Grande sized." Ron says.

"So we need keep you guys away from any of my enemies." Kim says to Leo and Yusuke as something blows up.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken says.

"Drakken and Shego!" Kim says calmly.

"Drakken?" Leo asks

"Shego?" Yusuke asks.

"Dr. Drakken to you boys, Shego, get them." Drakken orders.

"Right!" Shego says as she attacks everyone with her energy ball.

"Whoa! She's quick." Yusuke replies.

"Not quick enough for you." Leo says as Yusuke flips Shego over. "I'll get him."

"Drakken, you're so old." Kim says.

"I'm not after you; I'm after those boys." Drakken replies.

"Unfortunately, one's not a boy." Kim says as Leo takes his trench coat off.

"A mutant frog?" Drakken asks confused.

"That's mutant turtle!" Leo exclaims.

"That's weird." Shego says.

All of a sudden a mysterious creature comes and takes Drakken and Kim.

"Its grip is too tight." Kim says.

"Help!" Drakken yelps.

"Kim!" Ron, Leo, and Yusuke exclaims.

"Hold on Dr. D!" Shego exclaims.

The creature knocks out Shego.

"Kim!" Ron screams.

End of Episode 3


	4. The Kim Possible Adventure Part 2

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but the monster

* * *

The Warp part 4- The Kim Possible Adventure part 2

"We have to save Kim." Ron exclaims.

"Of course, Dr. Drakken." Shego says.

"Who could have taken them?" Leo asks

"That creature did." Yusuke replies.

"But the creature would only take Kim if it wanted more."

"Turtle boy's right." Shego agrees

"I don't care." Ron says in anger but Yusuke puts his hand his shoulder.

"Whoa! Ron we need a plan to get them back." Yusuke replies.

"Yeah and we need a super genius too." Leo says.

"Wade! Come in Wade." Ron says on the communicator as Wade appeared on the screen.

"What's up?" Wade asks.

"We need help finding Kim and Dr. Drakken." Ron says.

"So we can be enemies again." Shego says.

"Great I'm working with you." Ron says flatly.

Shego shows her glowing hand.

"You two are going work together whether you like it or not as my master once said, 'Even your greatest enemies can be allies.'" Leo replies annoyed.

"Ok." Ron replies.

"I guess." Shego replies.

"Hey look!" Rufus points out.

"What did you find, little guy?" Yusuke asks.

"Footprints."

"Good job, Rufus now we follow the foot prints and maybe Wade can tell us where that thing went." Leo says.

"Sure thing, Leo!" Wade replies.

"All right, let's go." Yusuke says.

They followed the footprints, which lead to the water and disappear

"As usual the tracks disappear into the water." Yusuke says flatly.

"Actually, it was picked up." Wade replies.

"By a ship correct?' Leo asks.

"Right!"

"Which way was the ship heading for?" Ron asks.

"South." Shego says.

"East." Ron replies.

"I think it's West." Yusuke replies.

"Wade, which way did it go? Leo asks.

"East." Wade replies.

"Boo Ya!" Ron exclaims.

"How where going to get across?" Yusuke asks.

"Leave that to me." Wade replies as he brought a ship.

"Wow!" Ron exclaims.

"Wade is a super genius." Leo says.

"No kidding." Yusuke says.

"Come, let's save them all ready." Shego replies impatiently.

Meanwhile at a strange lab

"Where are we?" Drakken asks.

"You're in my lab Draky-poo." A voice replies.

"No, it's not."

"DNAmy." Kim replies.

"That's right, Kim Possible." DNAmy says.

"Figures."

"Do you like my creature?"

"What is it exactly?" Drakken asks.

"It's a mixture of two hoofed animal an ox and a bull." DNAmy replies.

"Ok." Kim replies.

"What do you called it?" Drakken asks.

"The OXBULL!" DNAmy shouts.

"Ok." Kim replies flatly.

"An Oxbull." Drakken replies.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" DNAmy says happily as she hug her creature.

"Okay major weirdness." Kim says.

"Yes and we're going rule the world."

She laughs manically.

Meanwhile with the others

"This is so cool." Yusuke replies.

"You got that right." Ron agrees.

"Who knew that the genius boy could invent?" Shego replies.

"My brother would kill for this." Leo says.

"Who's your brother?" Ron asks.

"I have 3 brothers but 1 of them loves this kind of stuff his name's Donatello." Leo replies.

"Are we here, Wade?" Yusuke asks.

"Yep." Wade replies as they got to DNAmy's Hideout.

"If want save them you we have to be stealthy about." Leo explains.

"I'm not stealthy, Leonardo." Ron says.

"Yes, you are, come on."

They all snuck in until…

"Whoa! Ron yelps as he trips over himself but didn't fall the alarm. Rufus fell out and fell on the alarm. Alarm beeps

"Intruders! Go get them, Bullridge." DNAmy orders.

Bullridge moos.

"Do worry we'll be ok." Leo says.

"Define Ok Turtle boy." Shego exclaims.

"Watch Out!" Yusuke shout as Bullridge attacks them

They fight him but are defeated

"_I can't use my Spirit Gun unless I have to but if I don't this monster will destroy us_." Yusuke thought but replies out loud. "Oh well."

He powers up the Spirit Gun, shoots it, and it knocks the creature over.

"Whoa! What's with the energy coming out the finger?" Ron asks.

"I call it the Spirit Gun." Yusuke replies.

"Bullridge! Noooooooooo! You people are so mean to mutant animal." DNAmy yells angrily.

"Well, I guess you haven't seen me." Leo stat as came from the dark.

"A mutant turtle how cute." DNAmy says.

The lab starts to blow up.

"We have to get out." Ron says.

"Yeah!" Kim replies.

"Get them Bullridge." DNAmy orders.

Bullridge almost attacks them but Kim kicks him unconscious

"I'm not leaving without him." DNAmy yells loudly.

"Come on." Kim replies as she grabs DNAmy.

"Nooooooooooooo! Bullridge!"

The lab explodes.

"Is everyone out?" Leo asks.

"It seems so." Yusuke replies.

"Bullridge!" DNAmy cries.

Bullridge moos.

"Bullridge!" DNAmy replies happily.

"Let's go." Kim replies.

"Not quite I've captured you and these boys." Drakken says as Leo flips him.

"You're so stupid!" Yusuke replies flatly as Drakken, Shego, and DNAmy were put in the police."

"Kim Possible, you think you're better but you're not." Drakken replies.

"Thanks, Guys." Kim replies as the warp comes.

"You're welcome!" Leo replies.

"We had fun but we have to go." Yusuke replies.

"See you guys." Kim says.

"See Ya." Ron says.

"Bye." Rufus says

"Bye." Leo replies.

Yusuke his sticks thumb up.

They go through the warp.

"We're going home, that's good." Yusuke says.

I hope we go home. Leo replies.

End of part 4


	5. Back Home whatever that is

Disclaimer- Don't own anyone

* * *

Episode 5- Back Home whatever that is?

Leo and Yusuke got back home.

"Are we back in your apartment?" Leo asks.

"I think so." Yusuke replies.

"Make sure isn't your mother home?"

Yusuke looks in his mother's room and she's not there.

"Nope."

"That's means that we're at your house."

"That's true."

"Now let me get to mediating."

"I'm hungry let me find something to eat."

Leo mediated for an hour while Yusuke ate and went outside and found Puu but came back inside.

"What's up Yusuke?" Leo asks.

"I wonder if we'll see the Street Sharks, Kim, Ron and Rufus again." Yusuke replies.

"We will someday in the mean time want to train?"

"Sure."

They trained for the rest of the time and Puu gives a wink.

The End


End file.
